Ralph Battens
Ralph Battens (born Patrick Ralph Battens on January 28, 1971) is an actor and voice actor known for his recurring role in the series Fatjohn as "Tyler Houten", his starring role in the series Greg & Frouth, and his recurring role in Fatjohn Adventures. Battens is the only person to have had recurring roles in both Fatjohn and Fatjohn Adventures. Early life and family Battens was born on January 28, 1971, to Joan Olanda Battens and Matthew Battens. He is a cousin of Jim BattensRalph Battens interview with Frouth Drannon in 2005. He has shown interest in acting since he was six. Career Fatjohn Battens began his acting career in 1990, and he was cast as "Tyler Houten" in the TV series Fatjohn in 1992. He was originally supposed to have a starring role, but producers decided that he would have a recurring role instead. Battens appeared in fourteen episodes from 1992 to 1995. He established a friendship with lead actor John Orange that lasts to this day. He and Orange co-wrote some of the episodes of the show. Battens had also seemed to make an enemy on the set; he and Carl Halfbury had a rivalry, but managed to set aside their differences when they had to shoot some scenes together. When the show ended in 1995, Battens and Orange did two films together. Greg & Frouth In 2003, Battens was cast in the sitcom Greg & Frouth, in which he played "Frouth Anderson", the neighbor of Daniel Arrin's character "Greg Feald". On the set, Battens befriended co-stars Tyler Freas, John Hargreaves, Howard Froaz, and Arrin. Battens also co-wrote some episodes of this show with Arrin and writer Jake Hassers. He also directed half of the episodes; Arrin directed the other half. When Greg & Frouth ended in 2004, Battens was offered a role in the movie BT50s, in which he would work with Arrin again, but he turned down the role to return to the Fatjohn franchise and do voice work on Fatjohn Adventures. Fatjohn Adventures Battens auditioned for many roles in Fatjohn Adventures in 2004, including Frederick Kalgarron, Bryan Oxnard, and Ben Orange; those three roles went to Curtis Kilprus, Bob Kolbern, and Scott Buchanan Gelch, respectively. He later auditioned for the role of Parker Stuart, which went to Kyle Kipperstone. He finally won the role of Drake James Owens in Fatjohn & Parker: Road Buddies. He later went on to voice Luigi Hoagens in A Break in Prescaderna, Hyll Harper in Fatjohn & Buckey, the surfer in Fatjohn in Florida II, and a federal agent in Fatjohn in Florida III. He will voice Horace DeBoun in It's February and intends to do more voice work on Fatjohn Adventures. Other work Aside from working on Fatjohn, Greg & Frouth, and Fatjohn Adventures, Battens has also done work on other series and films. In 2002, he appeared in an episode of Couls Road as a jobless man who sleeps wherever he wants. He made a brief appearance in the 2005 film The Kuros III as John Kuro's old college buddy Jason Hafferson. He also made appearances in TV series such as Northton, Jord & Jim, and Our War. Category:Voice artists Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Births in 1971 Battens